onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 419
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 523 p.18-19 and 524 p.8-9, 13-14 | eyecatcher = Chopper - Sanji | rating = 9.7 | rank = 4 }} "The Crewmates' Whereabouts - The Island of Giant Birds and the Pink Paradise!" is the 419th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary This episode shows the whereabouts of Chopper and Sanji after they were sent away by Kuma. Chopper is awoken by humongous birds that want to use him as a toy and when he finally escapes them, the island's natives try to eat him. Meanwhile Sanji awakes in the lap of a beautiful but shy 'woman' on an island that makes everything girly, and when he chases after the woman he notices something strange about the islands' people at her house. Long Summary On Momonga's ship, Hancock demands that her meals be at least one hundred kilos each, which she gives to Luffy while continuing to fantasize about him. Two Marines attempt to peek in on Hancock's room, so she turns them to stone. A few days earlier on an island in the South Blue, Chopper dreams about finding the rest of the crew but is woken by two giant birds pecking at his face. The birds treat Chopper like a toy, rolling him across the floor and tossing him around, then drop him into the forest below them. Later, Chopper remembers that he has Rayleigh's vivre card and plans to find food in the forest and get back to the crew, but is knocked out by on of the island's natives. Chopper wakes up tied up and dangling over a boiling pot as the natives plan use him as the main ingredient in their "Tanuki" hot pot. Chopper escaped using his Heavy Point when the natives are attacked by the birds and flee. The narrator explains that Chopper is on Torino Kingdom, an island where birds reign supreme and a treasure is said to be. Sanji arrives on the dream-like Momoiro Island, where everything is pink and girly. He is found by Elizabeth, who takes him to a bench and wipes his face with her handkerchief. When Sanji wakes up, Elizabeth is flustered and runs away before Sanji has a chance to see her face, but he follows her to thank her and give her handkerchief back. Along the way, Sanji notices several pink animals with blond flowing hair and wonders if he is in heaven. At her home, Sanji begins to talk to Elizabeth from behind a closed door, when he mentions that he is a cook. Elizabeth asks if Sanji also likes clothes and flowery dresses, which he says he does, interpreting the question as having an interest in how dresses look on her. Elizabeth lets Sanji in and hands him a dress to try on, at which point he finally sees her face and realizes that she is actually an Okama (a cross dressing man). Sanji realizes that everyone else on the island is an okama (even the animals) and the narrator explains that Momoiro Island is the second Maiden Island, where everyone has girly hearts. A group of okamas chase Sanji, trying to make him wear the dress, and explain that they are called the Kamabakka Kingdom, but Sanji describes where he's landed as "hell". Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Before waking up on Torino Kingdom, Chopper is having a dream of finding his crewmates again. **While not shown in the manga, Chopper is knocked out when he is found by a native. The natives are hanging him above a boiling pot, but Chopper escapes when the giant birds attacked. **Before Sanji is chased by okamas, he is following and talking to a person called Elizabeth. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 419 Category:Straw Hat's Separation Serial Episodes